Nooblet
About Although not much is known about Nooblet's childhood, it is publicly know that he posses both a motherTM aswell as a noobletDAnoobletDDYTM. There are also rare pictures of Tyler's young days circulating the web, the one to the right being one of the only ones. Nooblet is also known to have a sisterTM named "Kayla" whose age still remains a mystery. It is still assumed she played an important role in Tyler's childhood, both as a friend and She is most famous for her major contributon to the creation of "noobletHug" and "noobletHeart"; the only two emotes on Twitch Story Role Being the main protagonist of the series, Nooblet has without a doubt the biggest and most important role in the story. While he spends the majority of his childhood and early adulthood being a complete fucking reject, his life takes a full 180 when trauma that awakens his dab or some shit He then roamed the multiverse encountering many friends and foes(ies), spreading the dab of loveTM Relationships Although Skyrider is Nooblet's husbandolul, he is married to Rellexia. Together, they have many children, consisting of the active viewers of the streams. Even though none are biological, the bond they have with their kin is closer than most. Special Abilities Dab Tyler swings both his arms in an arc towards his face releasing a powerful shock wave knocking enemies back or, if they're close enough shattering bones and rupturing internal organs. Unfortunately this ability comes at a price literally, Tyler must spend 1000 Voice-cracks to preform it. Also, Tyler's allies become affected by the debuff "cringe" lowering their morale by an estimated 20%. Voice-crack Manipulation Tyler emits a sharp sound ranging from 80-290 decibels. Tyler can use this ability as a joke but as it reaches the 130 decibel mark it's loud enough to cause harm or even maim an enemy. As Tyler reaches the 150 mark he can cause ear drums to burst, at around 180 he can kill someone with a few seconds of his shriek. This ability is the second loudest sound humanity has ever heard, the loudest being the eruption of Krakatoa in 1883 registering at 310 decibels. Wide Consuming as much space as possible, Tyler can become wide to take away possible space that his agile enemies could use against him. Wide is best used with his ability fat as the larger he gets the more effective this ability becomes. Expand Tyler's can use his body weight to easily absorb hits normal humans would consider fatal. This ability can also be enhanced with the intake of "pop" or "wendeees." Avoid Female Upon use, Tyler conceals himself in an aura of awkwardness reducing his chance of detection from the female gender, ranging from 50-99% depending on "how nice the weather is that day." If this move is unsuccessful he can use a sneeze attack to immediately get rid of any females in a 10 meter radius. Discard 200M Tyler crashes the stock of a particular company causing investors to lose upwards of 200 million Voice cracks. When used this ability can simply cause one company to declare bankruptcy or on a larger scale, collapse a country or even the global economy. Tyler has only used this ability once in his life on December 30th 2008 when he collapsed the housing market. An estimated 12.8 trillion Voice-cracks were lost due to the chain reaction the ability caused. Mickey Horde Tyler calls upon his oldest allies summoning a massive swarm of Mickey's to assist him in battle. Golden Gnome Btw Tyler throws a golden statue at an enemy causing mild discomfort in the afflicted area. Many wonder why Tyler uses this ability over many other more effective ones but in response he just says "Golden Gnome Btw." Mod Chat Tyler's moderators start talking a lot in chat and act as a massive distraction. This ability is great for when Tyler needs a quick escape or even to get the "normies" mad. Minnesota Or as Tyler says it "Minn-e-sota," is an ability Tyler uses to talk a bit differently than everyone else... Thats it. Famous lines